Amy
Amy is a female Bornean Orangutan. She is a member of Gordon's Group. She was born at Gordon Mills' private zoo Little Rhonda to Louis (who had a daughter with his previous mate Rosie in August 1982, but she died not survive) and Jane (who previously had two children at her previous home at Belle Vue, but they did not survive). She later had two daughters with her previous mate Harry named Rimba (b. 1979) and Jambi (b. 1982), who sadly died when they were around three months old). She was rejected by Jane and was hand reared by one of the zoo's keepers Jeremy Keeling. Whilst the other orangutans in Mills' collection were later moved to San Diego Zoo, Amy remained in England with Jeremy. In 1987, Amy went with Jeremy to Monkey World after it was opened by him and Jim Cronin and became the first orangutan and first resident at the park. In 1988, Amy was paired with a male orangutan named Banghi who came from Chester Zoo. In their first introduction, Amy pushed Banghi against their enclosure's electric fence, before later pushing him from a platform in the enclosure. Following this, they warmed up to each other. In 1996, Amy fell pregnant, but sadly lost the baby. She had another child, but it later died. On 9th December 1997, Amy gave birth to her and Banghi's son Gordon. However, due to not being raised by her own mother, Amy rejected Gordon, who was hand reared by Jeremy and a fellow Monkey World keeper named Mike Coburn. A year later, Banghi died from a long term illness. Around this time, Jeremy attempted to have Amy bound with Gordon. After a year of attempts, mother and son finally bounded. Over the next two years, Amy and Gordon were joined by orangutans from Pingtung Rescue Centre in Taiwan; RoRo, Lucky, Hsiao-Quai, Hsiao-Lan, Tuan and formed a group with them. However two years after the group was made, Tuan gave Gordon a warning bite after he kept disrupting Tuan as he and Amy were mating. Amy came to her son's defence and soon a fight started, resulting in the group being split into two. Amy later rejoined Tuan's group after Gordon was placed in the newly built Orangutan Nursery. On 19th October 2008, Amy had a daughter with Tuan. Sadly, the baby passed away a day later. In 2009, Amy became a grandmother after Gordon had a son with Hsiao-Quai named Jin. Amy later joined Gordon's Group and lived with Hsiao-Lan and Lucky. In 2014, Amy and the rest of the group swapped enclosures with Sally's chimpanzee group in order to avoid tensions between Gordon and Tuan (whose group lived next door) as adult male orangutans do not live so near each other in the wild. The group were placed next door to Hananya's Group. Lucky later left the group and moved to Tuan's Group. Currently, Amy lives with Gordon and Hsiao-Lan. Gallery Article-0-0A2A8919000005DC-260_468x286.jpg|Young Amy with Jeremy Keeling. 20190419_211619.jpg|Young Amy and Banghi in 1988. 20180923 223835.jpg|Amy with Banghi in 1998. Article-1286101-09F2CA5F000005DC-871_634x436.jpg|Amy with her son Gordon, Jeremy Keeling and Alison Cronin. 20190923_182017.jpg|thumb|Amy and an adolescent Gordon Category:Orang-utan